Through the walls
by Attack on MLG
Summary: The 'Childrens' Home for Elemental Naturalists' is a school dedicated to the gifted kids of scared and fearful parents who don't want them anymore. But, when owning more than one element is seen as a threat to the school, how will new student Cole react when he is forced to reveal his ghostly abilities? (Kailor Vs Lava)Rated T for language and inappropriate comments. XD
1. That emo kid

**_Prologue. Kai POV_**

Jay snickered at me and I glared back at him, not enjoying his banter. "Third time today, Jay! Stop it already!" I smacked his hand away as he tried to shock me again, the sharp cracks of lightning lighting up his hands brightly. I didn't care if the twat was my sister's boyfriend, he was not gonna get away with his stupid crap. Today was the beginning of a new school year, one where they actually let us use our gifts safely and efficiently in everyday, normal people lives.

We all went to a boarding school for "Gifted Children", as the teachers had said. It was called the 'Childrens' Home for Elemental Naturalists' but we called it CHEN for short. Shipped off to the home aged ten and Nya eight, and thanks to our parents fearful letter for help, we both befriended a bunch of idiots who call themsevles intelligent beings.

Although, Zane was the only exception in the name calling, for he was a robot created by the Head Scientific Mechanic, Dr Julien, who used him as a test subject for elemental transfusions. Ice, to be exact. It was quite funny when they realised they didn't know how to remove the element from his system, so he was forced to become a full time student. A full time student who does my homework for me, that is.

Jay, he's an electric asshole.

That's it.

Lloyd is by far the most aggressive person I'd ever met. His element of 'Energy' was literally the biggest thing that hit the school news in a long, long time, claiming that he could already create his elemental dragon! But, don't get me wrong, he was at his most aggressive when it came to candy; he would eat anything that had an excessive amount of sugar in it, no joke.

And then there was Nya, geeky sister who likes getting wet and dating nerds. She had friends, two, to be exact. Zane obvious, but badly denied, love interest, Pixal. I couldn't really say much about her, the girl just randomly popped up from nowhere and started hanging about with us in her awkward, polite, awkward way. And as for the other friend, holy hell she is fit. Red hair, beautiful eyes that shine with a mischievous passion! Damn what I would give to snatch a night with that feisty fox… But, she was too busy with controlling her own elements.

Yeah, you heard me. She has more than one element. It's practically illegal to have power over more than one element, which I find is pretty reasonable seeing as they are shown to us as a major threat and risk. Skylar controls one element, which then controls more element, so she's basically able to get away with it.

"Oh my god a Cant wait to see who the new kid is!" Jay squealed childishly as when walked into the Form Room, taking our seats clumsily as Master Wu stood up to speak. Our class was seen as the most talented bunch, because we held the few students who could actually control their powers effectively and usefully. Every year of so we would get a new asshole to add to the class, one who could barely contain whatever they were sent to the School for. But this 'Asshole' seemed extremely different. He was sitting at the desk next to me and staring intently at the old man speaking. His skin was pale, the contours of his facial features defined by a slight green tint, intriguing me even more than it should have. He had shaggy black hair with a side fringe covering one of his bright emeral eyes, the dark lashes fluttered beautifully as noticed my intense staring, causing his cheeks to heat up into a cute shade of pink.

He was bravely sporting a black hoodie, navy skinny jeans and a pair of black converse to finish the grunge look appropriately.

"Everyone, please welcome your new classmate, Cole. Master of Earth."

 _Master of Earth…_ I thought blissfully, ignoring the irritated stare Skylar was sending me from across the room as I continued to watch the strange, mesmerising boy rise gracefully from his seat and leave the room like the dark, emo angel he clearly was.

 _I could get used to him…_

* * *

 ** _Okay, so you know there's all these Highschool AUs where they're all NORMAL PEOPLE?! Well I thought "FIGHT THE SYSTEM" and go and do one where there's a special school for special students with special abilities who need special treatment! I think that's pretty fucking good idea, if I do say so myself!_**

 ** _Anywho, I thought it would be cool about the whole "One element only" kinda vibe, because Cole's a ghost, he can control the Earth. So you know, he can also possess and go through things…_**

 ** _*hint hint*_**

 ** _AlsoThereIsGonnaBeSomeGoodShippingWarsSoKeepUpdated_**

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	2. Unexpected

**Helloooo to everyone that is patiently keeping up with this strange story! I just wanted to let everyone know that, no matter how old or random any of my fanfics are, it is IMMENSELY APPRECIATED if you write a review on them. I feel like I've suddenly lost a lot of readers lately, so I do wanna know if people are actually liking my crappy content.**

 **Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this weird and 'action-packed'(?) chapter! Much love!**

* * *

The small arena on the other side of the school grounds echoed loudly as the class shuffled inside, the large metal doors slamming shut once the final person was safely locked in. It was pitch black until the perimeter of the hall was dramatically lit up with blazing wooden sticks as the flames danced about in an awkward frenzy. Battle class was by far Kai's favourite lesson. Not necessarily the part where some kids have nearly died from extreme injury… but that apparently didn't matter when up against an enemy. And to be fair, the teacher didn't really help either, in fact, he got rather cheerful when a bone or two was broken.

"Good morning, fighters! I hope everyone is prepared for some hardcore bashings!" Master Chen shouted aggressively, jumping about like an untrained puppy. "OKAY! Girls on my right, Boys on my left!" And with that the group split to their assigned side, everyone eager to get started. It was at this point where the insane man began to blabber on about the safety procedures and rules of a 'fair fight'. The majority of the class already knew this fake shtick, so they all broke out into small conversations.

Jay shuffled over to be with his friends at the middle of the line, sliding over next to Cole. "So, the great master of Earth, anything you wanna know about this stuff?" Kai, Zane and Lloyd all glanced over at the new boy as they waited impatiently for an answer.

"What happens if I kill someone?" He asked quietly, his wide, nervous eyes staring up at the first person he had met. Kai chewed his lip, unsure how to answer the sudden question.

"You won't. And if you do, then that doesn't matter. There's probably some kid in this school that can heal dead people. Anyways, I'm Kai." The brunet nodded firmly as he said his name, before the others copied and vice versa.

"Lloyd."

"I am Zane, I am a robot but I like to think of myself as a human-"

"Zane he doesn't care, shut up. Name's Jay! I reckon we're gonna get on awesomely!"

"Oh, and whatever happens." Lloyd suddenly changed his tone, now extremely serious. "Don't let the Master of Amber touch you. That's a trap that we all fell into and it's now used to her advantage." Cole offered a soft smile hastily as, thankfully, Chen interrupted and called for the first two 'fighters' to get in their positions. Jay quickly excused himself as he happily trotted into the centre of the arena, facing his gorgeous opponent. Nya rolled his eyes irritably as her blush faded. Out of all the close calls they'd had before, today was finally the day they had to battle each other. "Im not gonna go easy on you, Jay." She warned as she got into a battle stance, the spectators seated against opposite walls of the room and on the hard concrete. Once Master Chen had slumped himself comfortably into his annoyingly fancy throne at the head of the room, he let the fight begin.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Nya!" Jay yelled as cracking blue sparks circled his hands threateningly, the sound almost deafening as it clicked and cracked and sparked loudly of the walls. The ravenette smirked playfully as she only stuck out her hands towards him and watched as an impressive flow of beautifully clear water smacked him to the ground as their elements collided painfully. Jay jolted harshly as he managed to cope through the backfire, visibly pissed at his girlfriend. He painted on the floor heavily as Chen declared the winner, and unfortunately the loser, as everyone cheered for the next competitors to go on.

"WOOO GO NYA!" Kai shouted over at his sister as she strolled back to her side, earning herself a round of proud high fives and friendly hugs. "Ow!" He glared up at Jay as he smacked him over the head, huffing angrily to himself as he slid down the wall pathetically.

Zane chuckled. "You weren't even out there for thirty seconds. And now you are being a sore loser-"

"IM NOT A SORE LOSER!" He retorted, huffing once more. "Let's just hope Cole can get us a point."

Cole, shocked, opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it wisely as he shyly got up and made his way over to the redhead. Skylar simply stuck out her hand politely, grinning as the nervous boy debated on whether or not to shake it. He braced his hand carefully as it came level with hers, but quickly dismissed it and lowered it back down to his side confidently. Skylar gasped quietly at the unwanted reaction, her brows narrowing as Chen let, just like the last time, the fight begin.

"I get that you're the new kid and everything," She teased slyly as she suddenly vanished, before reappearing a lot closer the previously. Instantly she began circling the already worried boy, the speed unnatural as she wizzed around him in an unsettling blur. Cole struggled to keep his focus as his mind became distorted as all the excited shouts echoed through his ears relentlessly. Nervously he sucked in a deep breath and stood there, waiting for the perfect moment to let loose.

Everyone gasped in shock. The whirlwind of orange and red was abruptly stopped and was threw harshly into the air, but had just enough time to recover using the element of gravity. Cole panted unevenly, his fist pressed hard against the ground with threatening ripples of cracks and jagged edges surrounding him.

Now _that_ was unexpected.

A single, proud, stuned, every-single-emotion-ever filled clap broke the silence, which soon broke out into a tsunami of applauds and roars of praise as the boys' side began an aggressive chant of the Earth Master's name. During this time Skylar was back on her feet and sprinting viscously back to the centre of the arena, leaping gracefully over the dodgy quake lines and harmful concrete chunks, her hands building up with an unattractive shade of metallic grey. Now from her elbows down, the young girl was clad in metal, her largely dangerous fists braced to beat the innocent boy to a pulp.

The scene flowed in slow-motion; Skylar's arms angled in for a flawless punch as she glared fiercely, and Cole quickly front-flipping above her and landing safely behind as his attacker missed her target. It was clear to everyone that the redhead was extremely irritated and angry, and judging by the growing mass of flashing, green energy forming in her hands, it wasn't going to end very well.


	3. Standards

Cole winced uncomfortably as the nurse dabbed his elbow with a damp cotton ball, his head still pounding from the aggressive hit. Everything had happened so fast; the unnatural explosion of green and gold flashing to an empty darkness in a matter of milliseconds. It was terrifying, to say the least.

"Don't worry yourself. Everyone is in here on their first day, they can't help it." She noticed the boy's guilty expression, his head lowered in anxiousness. He quietly glanced up at her with innocently confused orbs of emerald, equally glassy and bloodshot from the painful effort to hold back his restrained tears.

The Medical Room was definitely a shock, appearance wise. Unlike the other areas of the main building, the plain, ugly white walls and smooth brown floors were replaced with mug brighter and enjoyable colours. Blue and lilac stained the perimeter of the room with large animal stickers; _that's probably for the little kids_ , Cole thought to himself. Although, suddenly, and rather painfully, he was knocked back into reality.

The yet-to-be-introduced Nurse began to carefully remove small pieces of gravel and dirt from his knee, flinching slightly as the limb jolted upwards in confusion. She hummed calmly as she kept her focus, quickly taking out the last clump. Her head turned to meet the boy's stare. "Don't look so frightened!" She laughed as Cole's cheeks flushed an embarrassed shade of pink, ushering him off the bed. "Now—"

"Miss, I am here to take Cole back to class." Zane nodded over at the said teen rather intimidatingly, strolling over and grabbing his smaller hand. "Sorry for the intrusion." And with that he marched Cole out the room and down the corridors.

* * *

"Wha…?" The small boy stared up at Zane as he was dragged, his legs hurting slightly.

Zane didn't look back as he chuckled to himself smugly. "I assume that you do not want to attend our Sexual Reproduction Class? It is vital for our generation, you see."

Cole suddenly stopped, bringing the robot to an abrupt halt. He blinked up at the taller boy, one eye covered by his raven hair. "E-Excuse me?"

"The class in which we learn about heterosexual reproduction?"

"W-Why not…" Cole bit his lip anxiously as he looked at his feet. "Why not gay—"

Zane sighed loudly, quickly pulling the Earth Master into a more isolated area between some lockers. "We don't talk about that. Although some teachers like Master Wu or Mrs Garmadon don't think it's fair, it isn't correct to be attracted to your own gender. If you were to like boys, then how would you contribute to the next generation of elemental masters?"

The other teen felt his cheeks heat up slightly, the stinging in his eyes becoming more and more painful as he sniffed. His emerald gaze shifted to meet Zane's stern glare, his head cocked to the side in mild confusion. "Is there something wrong, Cole?"

"Huh? O-Oh… no. No, I'm alright." Cole swallowed thickly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "We should be getting back to class."

"Certainly."

The rest of the day was over a lot quicker than Cole had expected it to be; he was now making his way down to his assigned dorm room where is bags already were. The hallway wasn't too full, the only people being the odd teacher, or the snogging couple pushed up against the lockers. He avoided the scene as discreetly as he could, sharply priveting to his right a1s he pushed open the correct door. All the other boys from the First Class that day were sat in the cosy area, divided evenly into their own, more personal friendship groups. Jay caught Cole's attention, recognising the rather an attractive snort of laughter from across the room.

"Can I sit with you all?" The boy hovered eerily next to the small couch near the fireplace, fresh wood placed nextly inside, waiting to be set alight. Before anyone could say anything Kai took hold of Cole's smaller hand and propped him next to him on the couch. "I-I'll take that as a "yes" then…"

Lloyd smirked as he swallowed another one of Jay's marshmallows, gladly ignoring the heartbroken glare as the Lightning Master realised there was no more left for himself. "You're pretty hardcore for someone so shy." He nodded positively as he noticed a flash of embarrassment take over the raven's expression. "N-Not in a bad way, of course! It gives you some mystery, ya know? Something that most of us struggle to keep-"

"Like, earlier, when you wrecked Skylar! That was awesome!"

"Jay!" Kai suddenly snapped, peering across Cole to the person on the boy's right. "Don't talk shit about my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? Well excuse me Romeo, but you started off the applause!" Jay retorted snarkily, enjoying irritating his friend. Cole's wide eyes darted back and forth between the bickering teenagers as he slowly sunk deeper into himself, practically squashed as the argument began to escalate to an unnecessary level. Before he knew it Kai and Jay were pushing and shoving each other in the middle of the room, other students either cheering or trying to break them up.

"You're not even dating!"

"I could say the same for you and Nya!"

"I have letters dammit!"

Lloyd sighed as he turned to Cole, shaking his head lightly. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. The boys here are pretty aggressive." The Earth Master responded with a simple "Hm", just as the main door opened quietly. Zane grumbled to himself as he used his free hand — the other was balancing a tray of hot coffee — to flick his wrist sharply and hit a blast of crystal ice at his friends' feet. Everyone swallowed nervously, watching the tall boy as he calmly strolled over to a spare table and placed down the tray, before turning to face his squabbling friends.

Kai and Jay rolled heir eyes, knowing what was coming. "I suggest that you two make peace or I shall put matters into my own hands-"

"Ugh, fine. Jay, I'm sorry for trying to snap your lanky neck."

"I'm gonna kill you later. Anyways, sorry, _Kai,_ for complimenting Cole and accidentally triggering your pathetic emotions."

Zane smiled gladly, giving Kai permission to melt the ice. Once the atmosphere had calmed back down again the robot began to hand out the coffee, lastly coming over to his more preferable friendship group. He watched as they each took hold of a styrofoam cup, apart from Cole, that is. "No thank you, I'm not a big fan of coffee-"

"Did you not read the fine print on the forms and contracts of the Home? Paragraph eighty-seven, line sixteen: Students are required to drink one cup of coffee every evening to keep energy levels at their highest limit to ensure peak awareness if an threat should arise." Zane forced the warm beverage into the smaller a boy's hands. Cole stared at the coffee with wide eyes, gulping nervously as he nodded politely.

"O-Okay then. Thanks, Zane." He uttered as his friend walked away and back out the room, most likely to return the tray. Quietly he exhaled onto the top of his drink, usure how hot it would be in his mouth, but he was more anxious about other things. The way this school was run… it didn't make any sense. So far the only thing that he had learnt was watching a video about heterosexual couples and how to have sex, why letters are to be the only form of personal communication between students in different dorms, and finally how to nearly kill someone during a mock battle.

So far he'd made some pretty decent friends, with pretty innocent backgrounds — at least that's what he thought for the moment. _I'll ask them about all that later on…_ Cole sipped his coffee cautiously, holding back a gag as he forced down the vial drink. He looked up from his cup, smiling softly to himself as he took in the group of kind people near him; These were going to be friends who had to trust him… no matter how much lying it would take.

* * *

 **Idk why, but I can just imagine this being one of those extremely strict, isolated, slightly intimidating schools. Set rules and standards for everyone to keep up with. Also, with that very last sentence, that's my cue to start building up the suspense.**

 **Its also your cue to review this chapter!(smooth af) Much love!**


	4. What's your story?

**This is chapter is pretty gay, I guess. Not MAJORLY gay, but gay enough from Cole's POV. This chapter also explores a bit of the boys' past and why Cole is actually at the 'Children's Home of Elemental Naturalists'**

 **Enjoy and Review! Much Love!**

* * *

It's was now that Cole was perched at the end of his single bed, quite happy to have his sleeping arrangements in the room with his friends, and his friends only. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself, the slightly cramped room full of shirtless, sweaty teens getting to his head.

Zane didn't really need to get changed, or sleep for that matter, so his only option was a more high-tech charger that he could slip into his pocket. But, much to the smaller boy's frustration, the blond was more than happy to reveal his abs as he calmly switched attire. Jay didn't really catch Cole's attention at all; the brunet having a decent amount muscle, and, like Kai had stated earlier, a pretty lanky figure, not ticking any of his boxes. Second of all, Lloyd was far too serious at times; that was a major put off.

However, the fire Master was, well, on fire. The perfect tan skin tone, defined muscles and the most hypnotic brown depths that melted anyone's heart with a single glance… Kai was a living God. But there was one major issue. His girlfriend.

"Cole? Dude, you gonna get changed? Or are we gonna have to undress you our selves?" Jay chuckled jokingly as he fished a comic book out from under his bed.

That would be nice…

"Oh! N-No! I just zoned out a bit." He bit his lip nervously as his cheeks lit up bright pink, frantically searching for his pyjamas all the while. Quickly whipping his shirt off he replaced it with another, the first one in sight, before repeating with his jeans. Cole exhaled as he flopped backwards into his bed. It was only now that he felt an intense stare coming from his left. Slowly he turned his head, holding back a shocked gasp as his friend smirked at him.

Kai licked his lips dryly, leaning over the shorter boy. "We don't go to bed now, Rockcake." He beckoned him over to the floor where the others were talking, waiting for everyone to get comfortable. After a few moments of silence, Jay stretched his arms above his head, a mischievous look glinting in his eyes.

"Right then! What will tonight's disturbingly traumatic subject be?" He questioned, mouth twitching with a small smirk.

Lloyd narrowed his gaze, deep in thought as his chin rested him his palm. "Hmmm…" His gaze suddenly snapped over to the master of Earth. "Tell us your story, Cole."

"M-My story?" _I can't! I'll be doomed!_

"Yeah! Like, why you're here!" Jay explained briefly. "My parents thought I was gifted, you see. They didn't want to put me under pressure, so we agreed that it would be best if I stayed here." Cole nodded, becoming more intrigued with the conversation, as he turned to Kai.

the brunet scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, quite sensitive to this topic. "My parents were scared of us. When I was super young, I nearly burnt the house down, and then Nya, bless her, she tried to put it out, only now realising that she had powers as well. Let's just say that it wasn't the most pleasant experience ever."

 _If Kai thinks his story is bad… how would they react to mine?_

"So, Cole. Tell us the memories of your childhood." Zane spoke monotonously, his icy glare burning through the raven's skull.

"W-Well… I ran away to come here! My father had impossible standards for me and my success in following in his footsteps, as well as still grieving over the death of my mother. I couldn't take it anymore, so one night…" _Don't say it…_ "…one night I just packed a bag and ran. I knew my way around Ninjago off the back of my hand, but then again it is home to some very strange people. But, finally, after God-knows how many years, I'm finally here."

Jay clapped his hands childishly, grinning like a madman. "Yay! Happy ending!"

"Yes," Zane stroked Cole's thigh, forever holding stern eye contact with him. "Very good, indeed."

Lloyd suddenly began to look around the room, his expression slightly nervous as he slowly stood up. "Right. It's time for tradition. Due to popular demand since the dawn of our Ninja Squad, every new and trusted member shall now have one request that goes against the 'Childrens' Home of Elemental Naturalists' rules and standards, thus showing how far you could go in any situation. So, Master of Earth, what forbidden task will take part in?"

Cole had so many thoughts jump into his mind. So many gay thoughts. "I- What did you all chose?"

"That is information that is to be held a secret to whomever witnessed it. The same rules apply to you, of course." Zane explained.

 _So_

 _many_

 _gay_

 _thoughts_

"I… I like…" _I like dick!_ "I like dancing." _Dammit_.

"You… You like dancing?" Jay repeated, exchanging a quick glance with Lloyd. "That's actually pretty neat!"

"It is?"

"Yeah! Like, I bet that makes you super flexible! Oh! What moves can you do?!"

"I can do the Triple Tiger Sashay—"

"No Way." They were all gobsmacked.

Cole instantly blushed, cheeks stained with the colour of rose petals. He was becoming insecure, wishing he was invisible. NO. Don't ghost out they'll get you killed!

"Dude, that's sick! You gotta tell us more about yourself tomorrow!" Jay smiled at his new friend, before standing up and climbing into bed. The others nodded their Goodnights' before copying the Lightning Master, Kai setting his hand on fire as he blew out all the candles around the room. Quietly the brunet returned to his bed, fire distinguished, and eyes closed tightly.

"G'Night, Rockcake…"

"…Goodnight… Kai…"

* * *

Cole awoke with a sudden gasp, bolting upright as his patted himself down frantically. He couldn't be putting up with this whenever he went into a deep sleep, especially when most of his friends seemed were pretty violent. Does this even count as a second element? He licked his lips anxiously as he stared down at his hands, watching as they vanished for a few brief seconds, before reappearing with a dimmed orange glow, illuminating the room.

Quickly Cole remembered what time it was, so he relaxed rather abruptly. It was only his first day and he was having major doubts about his decision. "I shouldn't have come here…" He swallowed thickly as he looked around the room, taking a few moments to stare at each boy in, dare he say it, great respect. These people; they became part of an instant bond the second Cole had stepped through the classroom door that morning. Cole didn't deserve their respect. He would mess with these people and karma would happily come back around.

The Earth Master sighed quietly, snuggling back under the comfy duvet of his bed, the emerald glow of his eyes slowly fading as he drifted to sleep…


	5. I like big butts and I cannot lie

**To start things off, I am very sorry for the delay with updates on my current stories, as well as my inactivity with Instagram and such. But, being the highschool student that I am, homework's a bitch. So, if I do become inactive in future times, just bare in mind that GCSEs always are my main priority, and that I can't spend all my time writing up new chapters for my stoties. So, with that all said, here's a _not-very-interesting-but-makes-you-question-Kai's-sexuality™_ chapter!**

* * *

~Day seven, lesson three~

Cole chewed at the end of his pencil irritably, occasionally flicking his stern gaze back to the paper in front of him. How Mrs Garmadon expected him to complete this test he had no idea, especially when one of the least productive students in the class seemed to be writing away with no signs of stopping. Kai had been on the boy's mind all week. He was the first person who properly noticed him on his first day, as well as the most attractive one in the 'ninja' squad clan.

I wanted to get closer to the fire master, even if he had a girlfriend. Sure, it wouldn't be respectful, let alone decent, if Cole was to just force Kai to love him, but the raven was willing to try whatever could work.

Nya, sat on Cole's left, sharply closed her test paper as she stubbornly glanced around the rest of the class. This was usually the case with most things; the young water elementalist clearly one of the more sophisticated and smarter students. The test was on 'the outside', obviously being the way to find out if certain students were aware enough to start their new lives as actual people, people who could control their powers and only use them when it was in desperate need.

Cole was going to fail this test like a pro. Jay was probably going to as well, but would be 'departed' anyways probably because the Children's Home had paired him with Nya from the very start, feeling she would be a good influence on his poor primary socialisation, thus creating the couple 'Jaya'. He wasn't sure why the school forced students to get together, better yet why they hadn't caught on to the annoying blush that stained he Earh Mater's cheeks whenever he was close to the sexy brunet.

It was only now that Cole snapped out of his daze, blinking a few times as he turned to look at the raven beside him. Nya flicked her eyes up from what was most likely her friend's hands resting on his paper, to the said teenager's perplexed stare. He watched her swallow thickly, as if extremely uncomfortable or even anxious, and figet slightly in her seat. Her usually soft smile was replaced with a firm line, lips pursed in what seemed to be… disgust? Why would she suddenly be disgusted? Was he looking at her weird? Did he think out loud when thinking about Kai?

"S-Sorry—"

"It's fine, Bucket." Now that was new. "Don't apologise. First test here? Yeah, it's stressful, you'll get used to it." She narrowed her gaze back at Cole's paper, her expression darkening into a slight scowl. "I'm not used to people writing so much in such little time. Especially a new student who's a boy."

Cole let out a sharp breath as his eyes widened, annoyed by how irritated he was making himself become all of a sudden. He tried to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting Mrs Garmadon to lecture him, so he settled for a soft, pissed off growl. "You're just saying that because you don't want to be anyone other than the teacher's pet. For all you know I could've wrote gibberish that puts me at the bottom of the class, but no. Miss Perfect over here—"

"I'm going to report you to Master Wu."

"I'd like to see you try."

~Lesson four~

Kai grinned as Cole sat down next to him. This was the only class that they sat witheach other in, making the unusual subject a lot more interesting. "Ready for some photography?" Photography was one of the many strange things that Kai was surprisingly good at, especially if you considered the amoun of selfies he would waste the duo's camera on. This was the only time in which anyone should have access to basic technology, seeing as phones and laptops were fobbin because of contact with the outside world.

"Okay, class. Today is the day that all you sinners may sin!" Dareth, the only name anyone ever knew him as, addressed the small class in front of him, his right hand twiddling about with a contour brush impatiently. "Pick a partner!" He suddenly dumped a medium sized cardboard box on the front desk, eyes beaming with excitement. "Behold! A box full to the brim of all the clothes you could wish for!"

"Clothes?! Sir, isn't that gonna be really awk—" Skylar was suddenly silenced by Dareth continuing explaining what to do, casually throwing cameras across the room, hoping for people to catch them. The redhead tightened her ponytail and slowly stood up, watching her boyfriend stroll over to the front and peer inside the box along with some other students. She felt her face heat up as the Fire Master fished out a rather kinky leather bodysuit, and a pair of black cat ears and leather choker. I mean, she wasn't gonna complain… "Oh, Kai~"

"Hey! Cole!" Kai spun around to smirk at the shy boy sitting at their desk in the far corner of the room. "Wanna try this one on first?!" Cole visibly sunk further into himself as his face went bright red, utterly speechless from the request. Kai didn't bother waiting for an answer as he marched his way back over to the raven and began going through what kind of shots they should get, making the Earth Master feel like fainting. Skylar did not like this at all.

Thankfully Dareth was able to construct some sort of 'changing facility' for those getting changing in and out of costumes, because despite his reckless reputation at the Children's Home, he was still fully aware that students weren't too keen on striping in front of their whole class. Kai yawned tiredly into his palm and leaned once again against the wall, camera hanging loosely from his neck as he stared sleepily at the curtain. "C'mon, Cole, I wanna get some– Whoa." Cole stepped out from behind the curtain, not liking all the staring people were doing.

"I feel stupid."

Kai hummed bluntly in response, flicking his gaze up and down his friend. Stubbornly he ushered Cole backwards slightly, licking his lips hungrily. "Okay, um, t-turn." Cole raised a brow, beginning to shuffle awkwarly around, the soft clunk of the heeled boots giving Kai even more motivation. Suddenly the brunet ordered the smaller boy to halt, taking a firm grip of the camera as he quickly crouched down to get a different angle of the heavenly booty. To be honest, this was probably the finest ass Kai had ever laid his eyes on. Even from not even touching it he could already tell that it was plump and round and firm and squishy and perfect.

Cole tried peering over his shoulder to see what was taking so long, but all he got was "Hang on, just taking some notes.". Finally, after a good few minutes, Kai declared he was ready to 'start' taking photos, which brought an adorable smile to Cole's face.

The raven quickly shuffled over to pick up his notepad and pen, noddig at the taller boy impatiently. "Come on then, what ideas have you got?"

Kai instantly flushed as he blinked at his friend, "Oh, w-well maybe we could do something different to what we usually do? Like, I dunno, something controversial?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You are mostly the one taking the photos. I just think that people need to know what the photographer really is like-" He chuckled as Cole gasped nervously, scuffing his boots on the floor sheepishly. Kai sighed to himself as he began flicking through the camera roll on his own, keeping the Earth Master away from the screen. Today was going to be an awesome day.

* * *

"He's totally into dudes, Neuro told me and everything." Toxikita muttered as she continued writting her letter. Skylar and Nya nodded, the Master of Amber doing her makeup, whilst the Master of Water sat on her bed reading.

Skylar snorted in amusment, beginning to fill in her eyebrows. "Ya think? In photography today he was flirting with Kai so much! I mean, as soon as that Dirtclod insisted that he posed for your brother in that kinky-ass suit~"

"Kai's straight though, I wouldn't worry too much about it." Nya assured, despite her expression doubtful. "I mean, as long as he doesn't hit on Jay, it doesn't really bother me-"

"You said he triggered you in the test we had this morning; why was that?" Tox asked, chewing her lip as she looks back down at the letter.

"He finished the test a few minutes after me, and wrote like double the amount for each question! I bet he gets the answers from the other, more snarky students."

"That's true. To be honest, I don't really care what that emo does with his life. As long as I can touch him then I'll be happy."

Nya looked up from her boom and over at the desk the redhead was sitting at, raising her eyebrow slightly in confusion. "No way! Oh my gosh, how come you haven't even brushed passed him yet?!"

"Thats not how it works, Nya. I thought you were smarted than that."

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna report him to Wu-"

Tox rolled her eyes as she finished sprinkling god-knows-what into the envelope, before licking it and sealing it shut. "You can't report someone for doing better at you in test."

Nya opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it shortly after. "It's not _that_ … Y-You know what? Don't worry." She smiled and nodded confidently over at the Poison Master, her calm and collected expression masking the sheer horror hat was slowly forming inside her mind…


	6. Traitors

"Guess who's got a free period?" Jay exclaimed loudly, turning to face his friends as they all strolled down the corridor.

"Us, funnily enough." Cole rolled his eyes in amusement. "What do you all wanna do?" His eyes drifted off to look at the handsome boy to his left, taking a brief moment to admire the strong, chizzled jawline of the Fire Master. It was at times like this Cole found his sexual orientation as an absolute gift, and not necessarily a curse.

"KAI!"

The five boys suddenly watched in shock as the bubbly redhead pranced towards them, Nya and Pixal awkwardly trailing a few feet behind her in an effort to keep up. Skylar quickly shoved Cole out her way so she could jump onto her boyfriend, locking her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Everyone exchanged looks as she proceeded to force him into small kisses and nuzzles.

Kai laughed hastily as he stared her in the eyes, raising a brow. "Whoa, what's got you all fired up?"

"I just," She giggled softly as her gaze met Cole's from over Kai's shoulder. "I just really love you." Cole muffled a gasp with his palm, anger welling up inside of him. Stubbornly he spun on his heel and began to walk away from the group, brushing past another group for students as he quickened his pace slightly.

"Cole? Where're you going?" Lloyd called, frowning as Pixal sprinted over to him.

The android was fast to catch up with the upset teen. She pulled him to a halt and rested a hand on his shoulder, watching as he sniffed up his fresh tears. Her head cocked in concern. "Why are you crying, Cole? Is something the matter?"

"I'm not crying-"

"Please, I am created to help and assist those in distress." She gripped his hands tightly, stepping closer to him as he sniffed once more. "We can go somewhere private if that helps?"

Cole shook his head, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Everyone was watching him in bewilderment, not really sure what was going on. "I might go and see is he's okay~" Kai muttered, sliding Skylar off him. Sharply the Amber Master stuck out his arm to hit her boyfriend in the gut, stopping him from walking over.

"Leave him." She ordered, narrowing her gaze. Her attention switched over to Nya, pausing her daydreaming. "Moana. Get your ass over here."

Sighing, the Water Master knew exactly what was coming for herself. "Pixal? Pixal, we need to tell them about the thing."

"Thing? What thing?" Asked Jay, confused as ever. Pixal bit her lip nervously, unsure what feeling she was feeling.

She looked away. "We know about you, Cole. Nya is worried and Skylar is angry. I only brought it up because it seemed unusual… I'm sorry."

This perked Cole's interest, and not in a good way.

Wait.

Which one were they talking about?

"I don't understand." He whispered, trying his best to ignore everyone's staring, becoming agitated. Fists clenched, Cole flicked his bangs out of his eyes, remembering who he was; the Master of Earth. He was strong, emotionless, and hardcore as fuck. His darkened emerald orbs clashed with Skylar's hazel sapphires, both growing in hatred to one another.

Now it was Kai's turn to hold her back. "I have a bad feeling about this." He growled, confused as to why the others weren't moving. " Skylar, chill. Babe–"

"You're a twat, Kai." She snapped, forming a ball of energy in her hands. Everyone stepped back, where as Lloyd and Kai made an effort to stop her from blasting it. Jay and Nya quickly began to run down to where Cole and Pixal were, the raven swirling small boulders around his fists in a menacing, silent threat. Quickly a small crowd of other students for the class began to watch the petty fight, finding it quite similar to the one on Cole's first day.

"Cole?! Dude! Calm down we can talk about this!"

"Shut up, Jay!" Cole barked. He didn't care if people knew about his sexuality or not, he just didn't want the stupid bitch spreading it in the worst way possible. Slowly he began to settle down and lower his defences – that begin the rocks – and impatiently watch as Kai and Lloyd began to calm down his opponent. Kai was quick to embrace her in a hug, looking at the small boy from over her shoulder in sheer embarrassment. "Oh, Sky~" He chuckled lightly into her ear, smirking all the while. "What are we gonna do, eh?"

She giggled in reply and playfully shrugged him off, rubbing her arm sheepishly as her face flushed beet red. "I-I'm sorry for scaring you, Kai. I feel really stupid now…"

"Stupid?" He repeated, scratching the back of his neck. "Why would you be stupid?"

"For not killing him rigHT NOW!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, she shot one of the largest energy orbs Lloyd, as well as everyone else, had ever seen, aiming it straight at the unarmed boy stood in the middle of the corridor.

Jay and Nya ran faster and faster as they tried to push their friend out the way, but could only watch in horror as they struggled to keep up. However, Pixal swore by her purpose as she let out a never-before-heard battle cry, completely loosing it as she reached out the push Cole out the way of the explosive element.

 _No…_

 _This wasn't happening…_

 _Anything but this…_

Jay shook his head back and forth, trying to convince himself that it was just a sick nightmare, pulling Nya back with him to the group. Lloyd and Zane stood there, mouths agape and hearts thumping loudly, whilst everyone else slowly started coming to their senses. Cole reappeared just in time to see Pixal go through him and roll painfully into the lockers, her expression one of sorrow as she mouthed apologies in hopes of assuring his rightful concerns.

Zane blinked, unsure what to do. "The Master of Earth is not meant to…"

"…D-Disappear…" Kai choked out, before turning to look at Skylar. She nodded firmly at him as he began shouting, signaling for someone to pull the alarms. "Get Master Wu! C'mon get out of here! He's dangerous! Move! Move! Move!"


	7. Traitor 1, Androids 0

As soon as that alarm went off… so did the entire school.

The raven quickly vanished once more as he began to flee the scene, but before Cole knew it both the androids had stayed behind and harshly grabbed hold of his arms, forcing him along with them. He groaned and panted as he tried to escape from their tight hold, terrified upon noticing the change in eye colours. Their eyes were now a bright, neon red and their expressions were firm and unmoving.

He shouted and yelled for the others to come back, but to no avail. The sound of quickening footsteps from other areas and rooms in the school echoing all around him.

"Your heart rate is exceeding unhealthily." Zane state, not looking down at the traitor. "Stop panicking and shut up."

Cole sighed loudly, closing his eyes for a brief moment or two. He shivered uncomfortably as the lights shut down. This wasn't happening… It couldn't be… _If only I just let myself get hit, no of this would be happening._

Quickly they came back on again.

"What are you gonna do with me?" He stammered. "H-How did you get me?!"

"Take you to Master Wu. And we are advanced with thermal vision." Pixal explained, monotonous then ever. "This is not the first time he has dealt with a traitor." This peaked Cole's interest, now oddly hopeful.

"Can you tell me about this person?"

"Confidential." They both spoke in unison, quickening their pace a considerable amount. Cole grimaced as he could hear his previously trustworthy friends in the distance; of course Kai would be swearing.

"Stupid fucking school!"

He offered a nervous chuckle, hoping to find some kind of joy in his current situation. "Ah!" Cole hissed as Zane managed to hold him tighter, Pixal following in suit. Uncomfortably his arms began to frantically thrash about, as well as his legs, frustrated groans and yells escaping his mouth as the too Androids flipped him painfully onto the floor.

Cole could only let out an almost sinister giggle of joy, kicking his legs upwards in enjoyment as he squirmed about in front of Zane and Pixal, giving them both one last wink before he disappeared into the ground quicker than a second.

* * *

Kai broke out into a sprint as they all headed through the school, trying to find anywhere to hide. Skylar and Lloyd had ran off in the opposite direction in search of their parents, whilst Jay and Nya trailed behind the Fire Master as quick as they could.

"W-Where do we go?!" Jay exclaimed as he began to panic. "I've never experienced this before!"

Suddenly all the corridor lights flashed off, the distant screams of other students in the school making it even worse. Immediately Kai lit a flame in his hand and began pacing back and forth. "I remember Wu saying that this would happen, about the lights, and then they should–" Above the three the lights slowly began to flicker back on, but this time they were an unsettling shade of dark orange. "– do that." He flicked his wrist about, extinguishing the flame, and turned back to the others.

Jay blinked, his skin paling by the second as he sharply turned on his heel and rushed over to a nearby trash can. The two siblings grimaced as the Lightning Master rightfully threw up into the said bucket, wishing they could do the same.

Nya slowly slid down the sides of the lockers, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "We need… We need to find a member of staff…" She breathed, her head beginning to hurt slightly. Kai continued to stand up, feeling as though he couldn't just give up now, and watched intently as Jay removed his head from inside the trash can. He wiped his hand hastily with his sleeve, panting as he shakily sat down against the lockers opposite his girlfriend, blankly staring at her as he gradually regained his breaths.

"I'm going to look around for some staff." Stated Kai. "You two are okay without me, right?"

Nya scoffed, chuckling lightly. "Yeah, sure, because a sick Elemental Master will do just fine with a less dangerous elemental Master."

"Just do what you did in the arena the other day; shooting Jay with water and electricuting himself. That should work on other things."

"What… What do you mean 'other things'?" Jay slowly looked up at Kai, cocking a brow questioningly. "Cole's the only threat… Right? It's not like he could've set off a chain reaction?"

"Apparently this has happened before in the past; Master Yang said that his entire class got…"

"… killed off." Nya finished. The three exchanged nervous glances, not liking the sudden realisation. It was odd, seeing how dangerous the school had abruptly become; distant shouts and crashes breaking whatever, eerie silence was left. God forbid someone was already dead, let alone injured. Now knowing that one of their closest friends was on the wrong side… who knew what damage he could've already caused.

"This is all my fault!" Nya suddenly exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air as her began sobbing quietly. "I-I saw him! We'd finished that test, and he kinda zoned out, staring over in your direction."

Kai coughed hastily into his fist as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly, turning his back on the two for a couple seconds. "M-Me?"

"Yes… I guess he didn't realise I was staring at him, because his hands were fading in and out of, well, visibility! When he saw me looking they flickered back to normal; he didn't even know he was doing it."

Jay chewed his lip. "So he can't control it? Is that what you're saying? Because if that's the case, we shouldn't really be in this situation!"

"He obviously can control it, dumb ass." Kai snapped, growing more and more impatient. "He fucking disappeared before he was hit! That seems pretty controlled if you ask me!" He angrily scuffed his foot into the floor, grunting as his voice became louder "God dammit! Stupid fucking school!"

They all looked down in slight discomfort at the new sound of Cole's screams and demands for help, Kai tempted to run out there and confront him himself. Suddenly a loud crash was heard as the three grimaced, Jay subtlety moving himself closer to the trash can.


End file.
